Reconnecting in Heaven
by ibreathelucyy
Summary: She couldn't spend the rest of her life with only the memories that once made her happy. She couldn't continue her life without her soul mate so she grabbed the gun, pointed it at herself, and pulled the trigger. ONE-SHOT


**Everything has been sad for Ezria lately so it's impossible to** **write anything actually happy. But anyways I hope you enjoy and please review.**

She couldn't spend the rest of her life with only the memories that once made her happy. She couldn't continue her life without her soulmate so she grabbed the gun, pointed it at herself, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Earlier

Aria slammed her bedroom door harshly as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Earlier today, Aria had found out the love of her life who said he would do anything for her was actually the one trying to hurt her and her friends.

Or at least that's what Aria assumed. She hadn't even gave Ezra the chance to explain. All she did was scream at him.

_Flashback_

_"I can't believe this. I loved you more than life itself. I went through hell to be with you. All this time since the day you walked into Snookers has been a lie. How could you?" Aria screamed._

_"Aria please," Ezra begged taking a step towards her. _

_She only backed up and ignored him. _

_"No Ezra! Don't start lying and making excuses. I never want to see you again. I hate you!" Aria screamed and ran out the door of his apartment sobbing. She slammed the door on her way out. _

_Little did Aria know this would be the last time she saw him alive._

_Ezra wanted to chase after her. He wanted to tell her the truth. The truth was he was doing all this to protect her because he loved her so much. How could she think otherwise?_

_He knew it was useless. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and sat down on the couch. He let the salty tears he'd been holding back roll down his cheeks._

_End of Flashback_

Aria buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't breathe. She was running out of tears.

How could this happen? How could Ezra be the one trying to hurt her when he was always the one protecting her?

Aria realized there was one thing she needed to do to begin the process of erasing Ezra Fitz from her life completely.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag. It wasn't just any regular duffel bag. This was the duffel bag that contained the memories of the year and three months she spent with Ezra.

She gathered up the other memories of him scattered around her room, including Winesburg Ohio, his necklace, the picture by her bed, and other various items.

Aria knew she could never completely get rid of these things but she needs them out of sight so she called Spencer.

30 minutes later and Spencer was at Aria's door.

"Hey, what did you need?" Spencer questioned.

Aria didn't reply. That's when Spencer noticed the tears falling from Aria's eyes.

"Aria, Is this about Ezra?" Spencer asked already knowing the answer.

Aria slightly nodded.

"I need you to hold onto this stuff until I'm ready to let go," Aria told her while holding the bag.

Spencer didn't ask questions. She knew Aria wanted to be alone. She simply smiled and left the house with the duffel bag in her hands.

After Spencer left, Aria started crying harder.

The same questions running through her mind.

Why him? How? Doesn't he love me? How could he do this? What is his motive?

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezra was on his sixth glass of scotch.

He couldn't get Aria off his mind so he just kept drinking.

He couldn't live without her. He knew he couldn't. She was his life.

How could she ever think he was trying to hurt her when he was doing everything he could to protect her? She should know that.

He needed to explain this to her.

"I hate you."

Aria's last three words she had said to him burned his heart even more than the scotch was burning his throat.

He couldn't on with her hating him.

He grabbed his keys and stumbled out to his car.

He then started thinking about how he even got involved in this whole 'A' mess anyways.

How could he let himself be part of this? He should have know this would happen.

Ezra pulled out of the lot. It wasn't safe for him to be driving. He had consumed alot of alcohol. Way too much.

Ezra was currently driving down one of the busiest streets in Rosewood to get to his destination.

Aria Montgomery's house.

Things started to go blurry. Ezra could no longer tell what direction he was driving in.

He couldn't think straight. He was dizzy but he just kept driving.

All of a sudden a big truck carrying wood came crashing into Ezra's car.

Unfortunately, Ezra didn't survive to tell his soulmate the truth.

* * *

After Spencer had left, Aria had finally stopped crying and went upstairs to her bedroom. All of the memories of Ezra might have been out of sight but they definitely weren't out of mind.

Aria had just got into bed and turned off the light when her phone lit up and started playing her ringtone.

She thought it might have been Ezra calling her again but she instantly got confused when she saw who was calling.

'Wesley'

"Why the hell would he be calling me this late?" Aria wondered to herself.

She hesitated and then pressed the red decline button and set her phone down.

She ran her hands through her hair. She mentally asked herself why her life had to be so screwed up and dysfunctional.

Just seconds later, Wesley was calling her again.

This had to be an emergency. He wouldn't be calling if it weren't.

She decided she should answer and see what was going on.

She pressed the button.

"Hello," Aria answered annoyed.

"Aria.." Wesley began. He sounded as if he had been crying.

"Wes, If this about what happened with Ezra earlier, I can't do it anymore. He lied to.." Aria started before Wes interrupted her.

"Aria. There was an accident," Wesley stated.

Before Aria could respond, Wes delivered the words Aria had never expected or wanted to hear.

"Ezra. He's.. He's dea..dead," Wesley studdered while choking on tears.

Aria didn't respond. She let her phone fall to the ground before running out of her bedroom.

* * *

Aria was now in the living room of her house. Tears poured from her eyes.

She sat with a piece of paper, a pen, and her fathers gun.

The paper read 5 simple words.

'I couldn't live without him.'

Aria came to the conclusion that Ezra's death was her fault. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her.

She always wondered how the old married couples continued on with their lives after losing their husband/wife after being married for 30 years or more.

Now she realized she might not have been married for 30 years but one thing was for sure.

So she made her decision.

She couldn't spend the rest of her life with only the memories that once made her happy. She couldn't continue her life without her soulmate so she grabbed the gun, pointed it at herself, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"I didn't think I'd see you up here," Ezra said with a shy smile on his face.

" I couldn't live without you down there," Aria stated truthfully.

"But you had so much life left to live," Ezra told her.

"I didn't want to live the rest of my life if you weren't part of it," Aria explained.

"Does this mean you are going to let me explain?" Ezra questioned.

"There's no need. Everything is perfect up here. All the pain is over," Aria said smiling.

"So you don't hate me?" Ezra asked.

"I never did," Aria confirmed, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"We finally got our happy ending," Ezra whispered into her ear.

* * *

They finally got their happy ending, just not in the same place they had imagined.

They _Reconnected in Heaven._

* * *

**Please review and follow me on Twitter ( ibreathelucyy )**


End file.
